claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Dauf
Dauf is Claymore No. 3 of Isley's generation. Etymology "Dauf" is a transliteration of the Japanese "ダフ," or "Duff," pronounced "dufF." "Duff" is Scottish-Gaelic for "dark," perhaps alluding to the inner psychological state of the character. Appearance Dauf appears as a large, muscular man with short blond hair. 472px-Claymore-698936.jpg DaufAwakened.png Dauf Infect.png Drill Sword (anime).jpg Personality Dauf seems to be misanthropic and disrespectful to others' lives, not objecting to helping his lover, Riful, torture claymores into awakening. He is also very protective of Riful, but is excessivey dependent on her and is terrified of her leaving him. In battle, his lack of intelligence forces him to require assistance from Riful. Dauf isn't easy to get along with, shown when a former male claymore in his generation noted that Dauf was never on good terms with Isley or Rigardo and was attacked after he made that comment. Abilities In Dauf's awakened form, he is a large humanoid with great strength and tough armor. He can fire large yoki rods from his hands, back and mouth. But for all his physical prowess, Dauf has limited intelligence. It is unknown if setting up his rods to confuse Claymore yoki sensing (at "Witch's Maw") is his idea, or Riful's. He does try to awaken over 30 Claymores. But only Riful is shown to "harvest" Claymores. In general, he appears poor at anticipating enemy action. And Riful complains his regeneration powers are slow. Organization Rating From Claymore Databook 2, as Awakened Being. *Yoki: SSS+ *Agility: S (Special Level of Ability) *Strength: SSS+ *Invulnerability: SSS *Intelligence: C Biography First Encounter with Clare Dauf is first seen torturing Claymores, under Riful's supervision, to make them Awakened Beings. Jean's team is captured, but Raquel escapes. Raquel manages to reach Hanel, where she tells Clare what happened, before dying.Claymore manga chapter 41 Meanwhile, Katea awakens, but when Dauf tests Katea's power, he finds her too weak. Riful orders her destroyed. Dauf senses Clare's arrival. Riful orders Dauf to kill the intruder. Upstairs, a fight begins between Dauf and Clare. Clare is captured. Galatea arrives and through her yoki control, makes Dauf release Clare. She catches Clare and tries to leave. But Dauf caves-in the entrance. Galatea orders Clare to retrieve Jean, while she holds off Dauf.Claymore manga chapter 44 The three Claymores eventually defeat him, Jean hitting Dauf with her "Drill Sword," which cuts a gaping hole in his chest. Riful rescues Dauf, but allows the Claymores to go free.Claymore manga chapter 49 Isley In the western region of Lautrec, Riful and Dauf meet 12 of Isley's army. They kill all 12. The pair go to the southern region of Mucha. But they arrive too late to support Luciela. Isley has already defeated Luciela, who is later killed by Rafaela. Riful and Dauf confront Isley and Priscilla. When Riful senses Priscilla's yoki, she realizes that Isley tricked her. Despite Dauf's protests, Riful retreats. But she does recover her ally's merged body. Seven Years Later New Project Dauf helps Riful with her new project. Instead of awakening Claymores, Riful is searching for one who can awaken the merged Luciela-Rafaela. She captures Renee, removing her legs and an arm to prevent escape.Claymore manga chapter 49Claymore manga chapter 49 Outside Riful's Second Hideout, Dauf meets Clare again, together with Cynthia and Yuma. He catches Yuma by her leg, but Clare cuts it off. The Claymores escape. While Cynthia heals Yuma, Clare follows Dauf back inside the castle. A new fight starts.Claymore manga chapter 91 The fight upstairs distracts Riful, which allows Renee to take her yoki-suppressant and escape. While Riful and Dauf are preoccupied, Clare reenters the castle and finds the merged Luciela-Rafaela. Clare enters the mind of the merged entity. It awakens. The Destroyer A few kilometers away, Riful and Dauf watch The Destroyer burst from the castle and rise sky-high. Dauf advises Riful not to fight the entity, but the pair are confronted by the Abyss Feeders, then Alicia and Beth.Claymore manga chapter 93Claymore manga chapter 94 During the three-way battle, the Destroyer fires its Parasitic Rods, hitting all three parties. In the confusion Riful retreats, dragging along Dauf. But the Abyss Feeders resume their attack on Riful. Meanwhile, Alicia and Beth are fighting Priscilla. After Priscilla kills both Alicia and Beth, she attacks Riful and Dauf. Riful is eaten. But Dauf survives and gives in to infection of Parasitic Rods, allowing him to regenerate at the cost of his consciousness. Dauf pursues Priscilla, as she pursues Deneve, Helen and Clare. He catches up with Priscilla. But during the fight, she throws out Riful's upper torso as a distraction. When Dauf glances at it, Priscilla destroys his right arm, then his left. When Priscilla regains her memory, she kills Dauf.Claymore manga chapter 102 Relationships Riful Consort of Riful of the West, Dauf appears infatuated with Riful. Riful does admit that she is not proud of Dauf to Galatea and Clare. Riful dominates Dauf. He appears afraid Riful will leave him. However, Riful says that Dauf is the only one who can "accept her without breaking." Isley and Rigardo During the first generation of Claymores, Dauf, Rigardo and Isley competed with each other. While Rigardo remained by Isley's side, Dauf joined Riful. References Category:Claymore Category:Male Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Single-digit